Talk:Misa Amane's stalker
Bolding I was thinking we shouldn't bold unnamed pages like this but rather do this for them. What say you guys? Munchvtec (talk) 00:28, March 28, 2016 (UTC) :Italics mean something different to me, like the title of a book or movie, so I'm not really in favor of it. But I see what you're getting at. The opening sentences on some of the unnamed pages have been bothering me for a while, so maybe we can come up with a shared solution. :As an alternative, I've been wondering if it wouldn't be better to do away with the practice of using the page names of unnamed characters in the opening sentences. The page names are descriptive and using them creates awkward and/or redundant sentences. For instance, on this page, the current opening sentence is: :"Misa Amane's stalker is a man who is obsessed with Misa Amane." :So we might try something like: :"This page is for the character who stalks Misa Amane." :Or: "This unnamed character stalks Misa Amane." (I like this one.) :Then no bold/italics needed, the redundancy of having "Misa Amane" twice in the sentence is gone, and the descriptive page name isn't awkwardly being used as a replacement for a proper noun. What do you think? :-- KylaraE (talk) 01:19, March 30, 2016 (UTC) ::I agree with Kylara's points about italics, and I like both of your suggestions for alternate opening sentences for unnamed characters. The opening sentences for the Unnamed Shinigami 2 - 5 pages could do with one less "Shinigami;" the word appears to be placed there as a way to link to the Shinigami page rather than a helpful description. Ever Ending (talk) 00:56, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :::I've edited the page with a new opening line for consideration. If we're in general agreement that it's an improvement, I'm all for fixing up the other unnamed character pages. Definitely agree about the Unnamed Shinigami pages too. -- KylaraE (talk) 02:38, April 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::I agree with what you did @Ky. I think saying something like "this man" or "he" would look better, though either is fine. Munchvtec (talk) 03:42, April 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::Perhaps "This unnamed man"? I like having "unnamed" in there in general for unnamed characters, but maybe for this guy, a sentence explaining it might be better: "This man stalks and nearly kills Misa Amane. He is unnamed in the manga and anime, although other adaptations have named him." -- KylaraE (talk) 03:27, April 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I spoke with Night a while back when another unnamed character was named in the Drama though he said we shouldn't rename the article. Honestly, if it's the most official name we have then i say use it but as long as it's in there somewhere i guess i have no qualms. Munchvtec (talk) 15:29, April 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Well, the films and drama give him two different names, so there's not really an "official" name for this guy. In my opinion, it would be canonical if it were confirmed in the manga or anime, or by the creator. Since his name was not revealed there, it would be kept under "Misa Amane's stalker". I also don't recall the one about the discussion of the drama character who was named, but I wouldn't say that the drama is a deciding factor since there are many changes on it from the actual story. --NightFalcon9004 (talk) 01:47, April 7, 2016 (UTC) I believe it was Teru's mother but anyways, i agree for the most part. For the person with two names, i would simply use the most canonical one and leave the other as an alias. But that's just me. Munchvtec (talk) 02:30, April 7, 2016 (UTC) : So after reading this discussion and considering the importance of character names on articles, I tried putting the adaption names in the opening paragraph, but I see that was removed. Either way, I prefer the page name as it is now since canon has the character unnamed, and the other versions are based on the unnamed one. -- KylaraE (talk) 03:24, April 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, the names are important but like i said in my edit summary after undoing your edit. I said it looked odd and was unnecessary altogether as his "names" are already in his infobox and they have entire sections dedicated to them. Anyways, I'm okay with how the article currently looks. Munchvtec (talk) 03:39, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :::That's definitely fair. I mainly did it because I thought it might work to address some of things coming up in this discussion. The article looks good to me as it is now too. I like that you bolded the names in the body of the article as well. -- KylaraE (talk) 03:52, April 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yep ^_^ Munchvtec (talk) 04:13, April 7, 2016 (UTC) drama i thought his name in the drama was kyu nishida. MAL1016 (talk) 15:10, April 3, 2016 (UTC) :actually sorry i think i got that confused. my bad. MAL1016 (talk) 16:43, April 3, 2016 (UTC) ::No problem, there are so many minor characters that I usually have to double check them myself. Nishida is Misa's parents' murderer. Welcome to the wiki! -- KylaraE (talk) 19:21, April 3, 2016 (UTC)